


Late At Night

by anothercreativeusername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before nogisune, Diverges after 3A, F/M, Fluff, Post season 3a, Stora, Teen Wolf Fanfiction, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothercreativeusername/pseuds/anothercreativeusername
Summary: Cora visits Stiles late at night.
Relationships: Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Late At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment if you like. This is my first time writing so be merciful.

The taps on his bedroom window made Stiles Stilinski jump and snap out of his thoughts. For a second he thought an intruder might be trying to break into his house but then he remembered that he lived in Beacon Hills, which was also home to one Derek Hale who had the inability to enter a house properly.

Expecting Derek as though it was a regular occurrence, Stiles slowly got out of his computer chair and made his way to the bedroom window thinking about how he was going to try to tell Derek off but when he opened the window, his mind went blank.

On the edge of the window, Cora Hale raised an eyebrow at the younger Stilinski. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes held a look of disbelieve. His hair was as always a mess and he was still in the same clothes as earlier in the day when he was at school.

“Expecting my brother?” Cora smirked pushed past Stiles and climbed into his bedroom before taking a look around and making herself comfortable on the chair that Stiles had just left.

Stiles eyebrows raised as he slowly registered Cora’s words.

“Uh, n-no. Why, um, why would you think that?” Stiles hand found the back of his neck as he nervously scratched the area and he could have sworn that his heartbeat just went up which meant that Cora could probably hear it.

“Come on. Don’t play dumb with me”, Cora chuckled. “I know that you used to have a little crush on my brother. I mean, I'm pretty sure almost everyone into boys in this town has had one? And listening to your heartbeat I could swear you still do.”

“NO! I mean I don’t still have a crush on your brother”, Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets as he awkwardly swayed on his spot. “That was a long time ago and it was stupid”.  
“So, has someone else found your fancy?” Cora moved closer to Stiles and lightly smiled as he blushed.

Stiles felt his breath hitch as Cora moved further and further closer until they were just a few centimeters apart.

“Um, no, why would you think that?” Stiles muttered as he looked down into Cora’s eyes as she was slightly shorter than him.

“Huh”, Cora looked up at him through her lashes. “Then why is your heartbeat not steady?” Cora winked before turning around promptly and once upon returning to her position on the chair as Stiles muttered under his breath.

“Hey, Cora”, Stiles found the courage to look at her as she hummed her acknowledgement and looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Not that I don’t love your presence but it’s just that I’m curious; what are you doing here?”

Stiles could have sworn that in that moment Cora looked embarrassed as she looked away which confused Stiles even more than before. What could it be that it embarrassed the Cora Hale.

“I mean it probably isn’t an emergency or anything as you are quite calm and not stressing out doing something that might stress me out”, Stiles continued as he took a seat on his bed. “So, I’m just wondering what else could cause you to knock on my window in the middle of the night.”

Cora muttered something under her breath as she looked away from Stiles but he couldn’t understand what she said.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t understand it. What did you say?”

Cora finally looked at Stiles with a determination at which Stiles was shocked.

“I said thank you for saving me. The other day in the hospital. Derek told me how you were with me while they were all off fighting and protected me from dying. So thank you!” Cora looked at Stiles with vulnerability which something that he had never seen on her.

“Well, I mean I didn’t do much. I mean mainly I was just freaking out over you while you were unconscious and-”

“Stiles!”

“Yeah?”

“Just shut up and accept the credit I’m trying to give you”, Cora said as her lips formed a small smile at the sight of the Stilinski boy.

“Okay”, Stiles mirrored Cora’s smile with a grin of his own.

A few beats passed before Stiles remembered something from that night.

“Hey, Cora? Do you remember anything from that night?” Stiles asked, slightly red at the thought of her remembering his actions that night.

“No, not really”, Cora answered, thinking about that night. “Why? Did you something happen that I should know about?”

“No, just wondering”, Stiles shrugged, the tips of his ears burning as he tried to steady his heartbeat.

“Okay, I believe you”, Cora smiled. “Well I should get going. You have school in the morning and you should get some sleep.” Cora got up from her seat and moved towards the window.

“Yeah, yeah”, Stiles followed Cora to the window and watched as she gracefully climbed out and landed on the tree in front of him.

Cora turned around to climb down the tree before turning around to face Stiles once again with an unreadable expression.

“Actually I came here tonight for another reason as well”, Cora whispered before pressing her lips to Stiles’.

The kiss was slow and gentle and over way too soon in Stiles’ opinion. And when he opened his eyes he expected to see Cora in front of him but all he saw were the rustling leaves on the tree and no sign of the youngest Hale.


End file.
